This invention relates in general to capturing a ring-like component or a spindle and more particularly to a hub assembly having a captured ring and a process for assembling the same.
Most light automotive vehicles that are equipped with four wheel drive travel for the most part on paved roads where traction is good. Under these circumstances this type of vehicle operates more efficiently and with less tire wear with only two wheels driving. Hence, the typical four wheel drive vehicle has a mechanism, such as a transfer case, for engaging and disengaging two of the wheels. In sport-utility vehicles and pick-up trucks equipped with four wheel drive, the rear wheels serve as the primary driving wheels and the mechanism engages and disengages the front wheels. But other vehicles, such as some automobiles and vans, rely on the front wheels as the primary driving wheels.
In any event, the drive train for the primary wheels remains permanently coupled to the transmission for the vehicle. Even though the drive train for the remaining wheels may be disengaged from the transmission when the vehicle negotiates clear pavement, the wheels will power that drive train causing its components to rotate unless the drive train is further equipped with a disconnect mechanism at those remaining wheels. The disconnect mechanism may take the form of a splined coupler ring which slides over a drive spline on a constant velocity (CV) joint, and in so doing moves between a disengaged position where it lies entirely around a spline on the CV joint and an engaged position where it lies not only around the spline on the CV joint, but also around a spline that forms part of a wheel hub, thus coupling the CV joint to the hub so that torque is transmitted from the drive train to the hub. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,895 shows such a mechanism.